Opposites Attract
by Hottie12345k
Summary: When Hermione find out that she is the head girl, she is elated! But when she finds out that Draco is the head boy, things turn ugly. Will they get over themselves and get along?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Head Boy and Girl

_No. Not Malfoy…Anyone but Malfoy… _

Those had been Hermione's exact thoughts when she had found out that the Malfoy git would be Head Boy. After receiving the Head Girl badge herself, she had been ecstatic; rereading _Hogwarts: A History_ for the forty-sixth time, (Just in case), highlighting anything and everything about Head Boys and Girls in it, getting irritated because she couldn't talk to Percy about the Hogwart's position, locking herself in her room at number twelve, Grimmald Place for one and a half days to memorize the one-inch thick rulebook and the list of banned items at Hogwarts, reminding Ginny, Harry, Fred, George, and Ron that if she caught them breaking those rules then she would be lenient on them but still turn them in, (Blimey, what has Dumbledore turned loose?" Ron wondered aloud when Hermione told him off for taking the badge off of her bed) and unpacking then repacking her entire trunk so she could put the Head Girl badge in a small locked box at the bottom so she wouldn't lose it. After the excitement had worn off, though, she became worried about being able to do a good job with the new requirement, snapping at everyone and jumping at little sounds. But once everyone had lavishly complimented her at her ability to keep to the book and avoiding her when she was tired and grumpy, she became happier and more confident, making everyone's last few days of summer much more enjoyable. The journey to King's Cross was uneventful, the ride on the Hogwarts Express happy and jam-packed with Cauldron Cakes and Pumpkin Pasties, and then they were finally at the actual Hogwarts castle, watching the sorting, listening to the welcome-back speech by Dumbledore, applauding the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor McKesson, eating treacle pudding and chicken roast. At the end of the feast, however, the happiness had slid out of Harry, Ron, Ginny, and, most of all, Hermione when Dumbledore had announced who the new Head Boy would be.

"Our new Head Girl for this year will be none other than Miss Hermione Granger, of Gryffindor," There was loud applause from the Gryffindor table, "While the new Head Boy will be Draco Malfoy, of the Slytherin house." Professor Dumbledore smiled towards the mutterings at the Gryffindor table, and then sat down.

Ron looked mutinous. "Can you _believe_ it? _Malfoy_! The Malfoy that we hate! And _you_," he pointed a finger at Hermione, "Will have to share a _dormitory_ with him! _What_ was Dumbledore _thinking_? He _knows_ how much we loathe him! _What_ it up that?!" He stabbed a piece of treacle, but it flew out from under his fork, went through Nearly-Headless Nick, and hit Neville in the head, making the chubby boy look around in surprise. Hermione suppressed a giggle, and went back to verbally abusing Malfoy with the others.

Dumbledore stood up, clapped his hands, and then the students and teachers stood up as well, the prefects ordering their house to the stairs. But Hermione remained miserably behind, shuffling her feet from side to side, waiting for everyone to leave so she could go up to her new dormitory with Malfoy. As Dumbledore glided along at the back of the throng of people, he winked at her. She was suddenly seized with a desire to plead and beg him to give the badge to some other girl, so she wouldn't end up having to kill Malfoy later, as she knew that she would. But she fought down the urge, and slowly went out the door behind the table that the teachers sat at. After telling the suit of armor the password, (Jumping merfish) she lowered herself into the chute that the suit of armor had been standing on, slid down it, and came out into a huge room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Home sweet home 

It was a rectangular room with a huge window in one side; the castle sloped so that even though they were below the Great Hall, Hermione could still see the grounds as though she was on the ground floor. The stone walls were draped in hangings, green-and-silver and red-and-gold, with snakes and lions engraved in the gigantic lit fireplace and in the wood on the overstuffed squashy couch and armchairs. There were three staircases, two of them side by side, one led up to Hermione's room, one led up to Draco's, and the other that led back up to the room behind the Great Hall was next to the chute that she had just came out of. 

Hermione was about to go up one of the staircases to see which one was hers, when a whooshing noise behind her made her stop and turn around in time to see Malfoy come out of the chute and land on one of the many thick rugs that covered the stone floor. They glared at each other for a few minutes, and then Malfoy snorted and went up the other staircase. A few seconds later they came down again, Hermione muttered, "Not mine", they passed each other and went up the opposite staircase. When she came to the top she approached the gold door with her name on a little red strip of wood, (Malfoy's door was silver with 'Draco' on a little strip of green wood, that's how she knew that it wasn't hers) and went inside. A familiar canopy bed with thick red hangings greeted her, as did a vanity table with a large mirror, a dresser, another door that led to her bathroom, and her golden cat with a bottle-brush tail and a squashed face named Crookshanks. After picking up the fluffy cat and squeezing it so that it meowed piteously, she went to the bathroom door and opened it. 

It was just like the prefects bathroom, but with only one sink and one toilet. Fluffy red towels were on a towel rack, and gold hand towels were in a stack by the sink. The pool-like bathtub was sunk into the marble floor, which was gold with red veins. Hermione sighed happily, and turned on a lavender tap, a white tap, an indigo tap, and a deep, deep pink tap. Over the sounds of splashing water and pink bubbles popping out of the pink tap, she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Hoping really, really hard that it wasn't Malfoy, she opened it. 

It was four house elves, each carrying a corner of her big Hogwarts trunk like a coffin. They squeaked that they had been sent to deliver the trunk, and as the one on the back left was almost collapsing with the weight of it, (Books were the main thing in there,) she didn't object to them coming and serving her ( S.P.E.W. was still heavy in her mind,) but hastened to show them in. After they had set it down, she offered them some water, but they refused, ("We have to start cooking for breakfast, milady! The most important meal of the day, you know!") and filed out quickly, shutting the door behind them. She opened her trunk, put her clothes and school supplies away, then gathered up all the books that she could and brought them down to the Head Boy and Girl common room. To her dismay, the bookshelves were full, but then another squeezed itself into existence. Happily she started putting them away, and then made another trip, and another, up until her trunk was empty and two more bookcases had been filled. Picking out _Magic Brains for the Smart_, she settled down on the couch in front of the fire, opened up a dog-eared page, and began to read, happy that she had not had to really talk to Malfoy, and happy to finally have a good place to stash her books. (For all of the other four years she had been keeping them in tottering stacks underneath and beside her bed.) She was feeling almost childishly happy, but then Draco Malfoy made himself present.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**Chapter three**

Unpleasantries

His drawling voice was the first thing that alerted her to his slimy presence, but then she could smell his cologne. (It actually didn't smell too bad, kind of like a fresh breezy smell, but that wasn't the point.)

"Well, Mudblood, I can see that you already feel the need to, er, _spread_ yourself around, for want of a better word. Nice and pathetic-like, already got yourself settled down all over my couch with a book, with even more books already clogging up the area. Your doing, I assume. Shame I don't take notice of people below my blood status, otherwise I'd be rolling around on the floor laughing at you and your _precious_ books…and the fact that Dumbledore _pitied_ you so much that he actually gave you the position of Head Girl…You do know that that is the only reason you even achieved—no—_got_ the badge, because you really didn't earn—AARG!!" Hermione had been going redder and redder during his little speech, and she finally blew, throwing the book at him, and then, after clambering over the back of the couch and jumping in front of him, holding his robes at the collar and shoving him back into the stairs, his blonde head cracking on the stone stairs. "Malfoy—if you ever, _ever_ say _any_thing like that to me again, you'll be the next Peter Pettigrew and the most your mom will ever get of you is a finger…but I'll make sure it's real and you _will_ be dead. Do you understand?!" Her voice had been getting softer and softer until Malfoy could barely understand her, but at the last sentence she had shrieked it out and he jumped, his head hitting the stone again. He whimpered from the pain and fear—no, not fear; he would never be afraid of a mudblood—and struggled to get up. She got off of him, glared at him once more, then picked her book off the floor and walked back to the couch, sat down and resumed reading. Malfoy got up also, muttered "Lose some pounds, Granger," and felt the back of his head, wincing as he touched the big bruise that was developing. Hermione pretended not to hear him, and soon he went up the stairs that leave the common room.

--()--

"And _then_, he said, 'lose some pounds, Granger'! Can you believe that? I mean, I know we're talking about Malfoy, but it's as if he knew just how to hurt me! Like he _prepared_ it, or something! _Ooh_, he makes me so _mad_!" It was the following day at breakfast, and Hermione was relating what had happened the night before. After each sentence Harry's and Ron's scowls grew deeper and deeper, until their eyebrows had met and their eyes were nothing but slits. "That _bugger_! That little _ferret-face_! What a nasty little rude…rude…" Ron seemed at a loss of words to describe what Malfoy was, and Harry just looked ready to kill. Hermione, cheered by the fact that they were taking it so personally and that Professor McGonagall had just handed out the new class schedules, smiled happily and went back to eating her poached eggs. "Oh, and the password to the statue is 'jumping merfish', if you need help with your homework." Just then Ginny came over and sat by them, and she began to retell her story to her.

--()--

"Defense Against the Dark Arts…check. Muggle studies…check. Ancient Runes… check. Okay, I think I've got everything…What about you guys?" Hermione had just been going over her schedule while walking with Harry and Ron to Hagrid's class, Care of Magical Creatures. None of them liked it, but they liked Hagrid, and so they pretended to. On the way down to Hagrid's hut, they were joined by a swarm of Slytherins and more Gryffindors. Hostility was so heavy in the air that you could see it; indeed, Slytherins were trying to jinx and hex Gryffindors, and vice versa. They managed to get down to Hagrid's garden with only some blood and two robes set on fire, and Hagrid was there to greet them, his warm black eyes glittering in the sunlight as he smiled at them, ushering them into a paddock that they had used before with the haughty and rather malicious hippogriffs. Malfoy had been injured after insulting the handsome beasts, and the three friends were happy to see that he looked slightly apprehensive as he walked through the gate.

"Ah righ', then! Get in, get in, lots ter see and only forty-five minutes ter see it! Lavender, shut that there gate behind yeh…Thanks…

"Now, wait for it…step back, give um' some space…Clear out there, Neville…Ah righ'. What you're gonna see here today is some Fluxalinders. Nasty sharp teeth they got, but if you stay on there good side, you won't get hurt, most likely." Mutterings broke out at the 'most likely' part, but he seemed not to notice, and started ushering them all to the left side of the paddock, closest to the house. He pulled out a little whistle and blew on it. A hard, sharp blast erupted from it, and the ground started to shake. Several girls shrieked, and what looked like dark green groundhogs popped out of the ground in the middle of the paddock. Hermione gasped, and turned around. "Hagrid! Are we on their good side? Is it safe to turn around?"

Hagrid beamed. "'Course it is! Take a good look, notice the teeth? That's how they move in the ground! Eat the earth all up! It's nice, because they don't drink or eat anything else besides dirt and rocks!

"But, this is only one side of 'em! See how they're all turned so we only see the left side? Tha's because the other side is a hideous mass of boils and rashes! And those teeth'll puncture the eyes of anyone who sees that side. Now, like Hermione just demonstrated, it's best to turn around or shut your eyes when calling a Fluxalinder, because you never know what way they'll be when they pop out of the ground. Now, I've got them pretty well trained to feel the weight on the earth and to come out with the good side facing that weight, but you never know. For the rest of the time, draw a picture of the teeth an' mouth, label the muscles and bones, and then turn it in. Begin…now!" He roved through the students, helping and pointing out mistakes. As he moved to where Ron, Hermione and Harry were stationed, he said "Ron, the teeth are longer than that. An' Hermione! Good job with getting the Head Girl position. Knew you were gonna achieve it. Good work on the tongue, Harry." And clapping them on the back he moved off to see the other student's papers. Just then the timer on Hagrid's watch rang, and he said "Put the papers on the stump on your way out! See you next Monday!"


End file.
